Golden Arrow
by Heaven9
Summary: The war… The blood… The violence… Some men were born to kill… Some souls should never carry the burden of death… A B&K, AU…
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Arrow**

**Author's Note:** Okay… I know… I should concentrate my efforts on _The Other Side of the Moon_ but this just popped out of my head last night… I think it will be a little bit more philosophical story… thanks to the amazing classes of my teacher of theory of education… who has a very peculiar way of dealing with life and has enlightened me somewhat… Ah! Enough rambling! Let's see if this works…

**Summary:** The war… The blood… The violence… Some men were born to kill… Some souls should never carry the burden of death… A B&K, AU…

Chapter I – In the beginning…

In the beginning…

There was nothing and no one…

And then God created the world…

And to add perfection to his work, He decided to create the man and the woman… two halves of the same hole…

Everything was perfect as He had planned… wasn't it?

But the body is easily corrupted and the flesh is weak… and the soul eventually has to pay…

No… He knew what he had created… monsters with dark thoughts… able to kill each other until the last standing man…

For men and women are dangerous animals that put their soul aside in order to achieve absolute power… nothing more… nothing less…

Devils live on hell they say… but in fact devils life on earth… out there… unnoticed…

_It's interesting…_ He thought as he watched the head he had just cut off soaking the dark green grass underneath it.

"I shall be seeing you one day… when our paths cross in the red valleys of Hell…" He silently whispered as he whipped the blood off his blade.

The last cannon fire was heard… That battle was over… But not the war… Much blood would still be spilled before the end of the war…

Thousand and thousand bodies covered the floor of the once beautiful landscape… Dead bodies, dying men receiving the merciful blow, horses, broken swords, wasted arrows…

_Ah… The leftovers of war…_ The man thought as his cold eyes surveyed the fields.

"Commandant Himura?" An approaching presence inquired.

"Yes Captain Aoshi?"

"Your orders?" The tall man calmly asked.

"We leave none alive, these bastard don't deserve mercy."

"Sir, a messenger arrived from the headquarters. The road is finally clear."

"Good… Two days for the men to catch their breath and them we leave."

"Yes sir." The tall man formally answered before leaving his command standing alone in the middle of the field.

His soldier watched with awe as their enigmatic commandant stood still like a statue in the middle of the field. A dark shadow with fire like hair in the middle of death not feeling slightly disturbed about it.

A remarkable man among men… A devil among monsters…

He was born for that…

To kill…

A slight pain ran through his body… His scars…

His solid amber eyes turned to the sky…

It would rain soon…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Short I know… but tell me your opinion… I apologize for the mistakes that you will find…

(3/12/2005) - It has just been revised… Sorry… Blame rush…

Thank you very much and Kisses from Portugal!


	2. Dark Grey Skies

**Golden Arrow**

**Author's Note: **I know, I know… But _The Other Side of the Moon_ is my priority! I just had to publish this for the sake of sanity… If I have any left…

**Disclaimer:** It's has been what…? Five, six years since the first time I saw RK… But no! I still don't own it! Sadly…

Chapter II – Dark Grey Skies

She loved the rain…

How she loved the rain…

The skies were crying hard as a sign of clear sadness for the blood spilled on earth.

Her movements were fluid. Everyone slowed down around her because of the heavy rain and because of the amazing creature that kept moving like a butterfly despite of the rain.

Her movements were still so graceful…

A lightning nearby…

Steel against flesh…

A ripping sound…

Something heavy rolled on the bloody floor…

Something heavy like…

Like…

A humam head… A man's head…

The creature stood still as she took in the sight of the headless body falling.

Her dark eyes swept across the battlefield in silence.

"What a waste…"

She silently whispered as she turned her eyes towards the angry skies allowing the rain to wash her bloody face.

This image whispered every surviving man on that battlefield.

An angel someone whispered…

A dark angel others murmured…

Suddenly the creature kneeled quietly near the beheaded head and her eyes focused on the widely open eyes of her victim.

"What is she doing?" Came the quiet question from a young captain's lips.

"The last words." The old Colonel whispered.

"What…? Is she praying…?"

"Don't we all pray, lad?"

"Yes but I… thought that people like her had no God… they believe in nothing…"

"They have no God but they believe that a man is defined by his actions and consequently there is a place reserved to him after this life."

"So…"

"Spear it lad, you would never understand. Gather the troops Captain Akira, our work here is done."

"And her?" The young captain's gestured towards the woman who was still kneeled.

"Give her a few minutes."

Her hand rose to touch his forehead.

"You were an honourable soldier. Be proud." The woman quietly whispered as her bloody hand moved to close his eyes. "We shall meet again." Her voice was heard again right before she got up.

She welcomed the sound of approaching steps. It made her remember that she wasn't the only one alive.

"Colonel Gensai." The woman acknowledged knowing hell his heavy steps.

"Raven…"

"I'm fine Colonel Gensai… I'm fine…"

"I wish your words true…"

Her eyes turned to dark skies once more.

The skies were still crying…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note**: I know, another short chapter… but rather necessary… As usual I'm eager to know your opinion! Thank you very much for your words of support! Thank you everyone who reviewed and who, even without reviewing, read my story! Thank you!

Kisses from Portugal!


	3. A way of life

**Golden Arrow**

**Author's Note:** No! No! NO! I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin! But I still can dream…

Here we go, thethird chapter… There is still must to develop… Thank you very much for your support…

Chapter II – A Way of Life

_Only the dead have seen the end of the war._

Plato

Once upon a time there was war…

Once upon a time there were strong men and women whose thirst of power impelled them to do whatever they wanted to in order to obtain that same power…

Once upon a time there were some men and women, who were considered weak by the strong ones…

No, this is not what we seek but this how the world is made…

We fail and someone is just waiting for the opportunity to take what is ours…

That's how a war starts…

But them what about strength and weakness…?

A man or a woman will never achieve perfection… While searching for this so called perfection they fall into the darkness allowing their hearts and souls to be consumed by the emptiness… What is left…?

While trying hard to avoid them it seems that war is a fundamental part of the humankind…

In a war like any other…

Because of same selfish reasons that start every war…

One country saw its peace being shattered by ambitious men…

Everglass was a country like any other… Great mountains and ever green valleys with sky like lakes… Warm and humble people whose devotion to any cause was extraordinary…

But also with monsters and arrogant sons…

War was spreading across the country neighbours and when they asked for help Everglass answered and sent its most strong warriors… There was no need for concern… Everglass was safe wasn't it…?

With the most powerful section of the army out of the country, someone ambitious men decided to take advantage of the situation….

The remaining armies were defeated… The king was dead, the loyal ones were hanged like traitors…

When the news spread, the heroes' first reaction was to return to their beloved country but well protected boarders stopped them…

The hope of the people of Everglass disappeared…

Outside a group of brave soldiers decided to act and reorganize their strength. Their will was unbreakable but the enemy's strength was an equal match.

For almost 10 years they tried to enter in their beloved country and expel the enemy forces who were terrorizing Everglass's people.

10 years…

Their perseverance was rewarded and they managed to enter in Everglass forcing the enemy to flee…

What was left was death and destruction…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of rain hitting the remarkably colourful windows echoed in the large room decorated with nothing but a large dark oak table and a huge fireplace made of dark stone.

Rough wood covered the floor and the ceiling of the room.

Two lamps of oil on top of the table illuminated the room.

A large map was open on top of the table.

Three pairs of eyes were looking at it in silence taking in every line, every mountain, every river, every village or city…

"It will be complicated… They ran north…" A tall man in his late twenties with short dark hair and piercing green eyes spoke as his long finger traced an imaginary line across the map. "It's an isolated territory General, what do we do?"

Another man, much older, with large shoulders hidden underneath a dark blue uniform sighed deeply and concentrated his hard eyes on the hypnotizing flames of the lamps.

"And we will go after them… Our people need trust… That man and his armies need to be expelled from Everglass as soon as possible." His deep voice heard. "Your opinion Himura?" The older man asked as he turned to face the third man in his earlies thirties, shorter than the others, that seemed to conceal some sort of hidden strength under his clean dark blue uniform. His dark amber eyes swept across the map in search of something.

"I say we ride north." His deep baritone voice broke the silence.

"Himura, we hardly know that region." The tall man informed.

"Himura, Shinomori is right. Unfortunately Everglass is a country of diversity… The north has always been an isolated place and its people like to keep some distance between them and the rest of the territory… Now we face a difficult task, Shishio ran north and we hardly know that territory."

"We need to find a solution them." The shorter man declared, his hair reflecting a bloody red illuminated by the lamps, as he turned to face the General with piercing eyes.

The older man's eyes flashed a victorious light as his facial expression changed somewhat. "I believe I have the solution."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His old eyes took in every word written by his long time friend. Once, a long time ago, they had bound themselves by oath and now it was is time to fulfil it.

_My friend Gensai,_

_I believe our efforts to free our people are finally being rewarded. Our Prince is with me. I know that the battlefields are no place for a child but I trust no one else to keep him in safety. But there is another reason... He is learning another way to deal with the hardships of life… _

_We are near of our victory but as you well know Shishio and his armies ran north in hope to gather strength again. We can't allow that to happen. As you well now, the north is a somewhat isolated place… My regiment is about to head north but we need someone who knows the region. None of our soldiers, tenants or commandant know the region. Because of this I seek our help. You spoke once of an unusual soldier among your ranks who came from the north. With your permission I request the presence of that soldier on this mission. Time is a luxury we can't afford to waist. I expect an answer soon._

_Your friend_

_Hiko Seijuurou, General of the Royal Amy of Everglass._

The grey haired man put down the letter, his calloused hand trying to find a blank sheet of paper among the piles of books and written papers on top of his desk.

_If it means the end of the war I will gladly help…_

The man dipped the feather on the ink and started to write.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Raven…?"

Her eyes left the sparkling waters bellow to concentrate on the old grey haired man that was approaching her with heavy steps.

"Commandant Gensai."

"I thought you would be here…"

Worry flashed in her eyes.

"Is something wrong with…?"

A wrinkled large hand rose and interrupted her.

"Don't worry Raven, everything is alright with Yue…"

"Then why…?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you."

She motioned for the old man to sit beside her. Silence settled in as the two of them contemplated the surrounding landscape.

"I received a letter from our General. As you know Shishio ran north." Gensai carefully spoke as he saw the woman wincing slightly. "General Hiko has decided to go after him but the north is a dangerous region. This mission requires someone who knows it well enough to guide us…"

"So General Hiko asked for my help, is that it?"

"Yes, Raven."

"You could have simply ordered me to do it even though I'm not one of your soldiers, you know."

"But my heart demanded that I should ask your opinion first since there… are so many things involved."

"My personal issues are not important… I sworn to hunt him down and kill him if I must…"

"That's a personal issue Raven…"

"Our people died because of him… That's not entirely a personal problem…"

"Raven…"

"I accept the mission Commandant Gensai."

"I figured that much… Be careful Raven… Kaoru…"

"I will Gensai… I'm taking Megumi and Yue with me if that's alright with you… At least until we reach the main encampment. I couldn't afford to put their lives in danger… but can't also afford to leave them here… You are their protector but your men aren't as trustworthy as you…"

"I know… If that's your decision, I respect it, Kaoru… There are too many things at stake… Please, come back alive…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I've just received the answer from Gensai, the soldier will be arriving in two days."

"It's good to know General."

"Now Himura you must know something about this soldier." The older man warned as he slowed his steps to look at the shorter man. It was a ritual, the small walks that the general and his commandant gave when they were settled. Both men seemed distant and cold but their men knew that that was their way of dealing with the hardships of war.

Now waiting for further developments they settled their encampment on an old abandoned fort, a precious military position.

Suddenly the general stopped as he climbed the narrow steps of a great wall of stone and contemplated vision bellow. His army, his brave men.

"Much depends on this particular soldier… Maybe the course of the entire war." His voice sounded again as he resumed climbing.

The red haired man followed in silence knowing too well that his general ignored any kind of pressure. The older man stopped and turned around to face his commandant.

"He is a she."

"Excuse me General?"

"You heard me well Himura."

"You say this soldier is a woman?" The red haired man asked a bit surprise by the nature of the information that his General had just dropped on his hands.

"Yes, a woman."

"General, this conversation has a hidden meaning. What do you expect from me?"

"You will be dealing with her directly but I must emphasize that she a soldier and you and everyone else must treat her as such. Although she joined to our cause and isn't officially a soldier of our army she is a soldier nevertheless."

"So what kind of soldier is she? A mercenary?"

"You could say that… Do you have a problem that this soldier is a woman?"

"As long as she doesn't step on my shoes, no. Is there something else I need to know?"

"For the time being, it will be enough… I'm sure you will learn more when she arrives."

"You make it sound so mysterious, Hiko… Are you having doubts about her efficiency and loyalty?" His amber eyes reflecting the warm sun.

"She is a woman, a woman different from others but a woman nevertheless… I'm not going to lie, it requires great strength and courage to go to war… War is the playground of men, after all…"

"On second thought Hiko, she has Gensai's trust."

"That's true… But she has to prove herself, at least to me…" Hiko acknowledged as his eyes turned to face the decaying red sun. "One more thing Himura… Keep a closer look on your men. The presence of a woman among us will certainly cause some trouble…"

"Don't worry Hiko."

"General Hiko! General Hiko!" A childish voice from a young boy running towards them interrupted their meeting.

The boy stopped to catch his breath as Hiko and Himura bowed slightly acknowledging his presence.

The boy, with no more than 12 years, was dressed in fine clothes and held his head high always fascinated with the power that his presence represented.

"General Hiko, Commandant Himura…"

Hiko had no choice but to laugh openly, not slightly bothered by the angry look of the approaching man, who stopped behind the boy.

"What's so funny, General Hiko?" The man who stood behind the boy asked with a restrained voice.

"I respect your white hair Okina but I don't respect or approve his manners." Hiko shot back as he pointed towards the spiky haired boy.

"Show a little bit more respect to our prince, General Hiko." The white haired man said as he gripped tighter his beautifully sculpted cane.

"I will respect him a bit more as soon as his beard grows…" Hiko laughed again much to the boy's dismay.

The boy just cleared his throat and turned his attention to the red haired, gulping slightly as soon as he faced dangerous deep amber eyes.

"I… I'm sure Master Okina spoke with you, Commandant Himura. I wanted to know if you want to be my master of sword…" The boy finished with rush. He admired the red haired man although his attitude was cold and rough towards everyone.

"No."

"What…?" The boy asked in pure disbelief totally taken aback by the answer.

"I will not teach you how to wield a sword. Yes, you need to learn how to defend yourself but not by my hand."

"Why!" The boy screamed in a spoiled voice as he saw the red haired man walking away from them. "Why!"

But the Commandant kept walking.

The boy's first impulse was to go after him but a long, powerful arm caught him before he could go any further.

"General Hiko, let me go!"

"No my Prince, I can't do that."

"Why!"

"You are a spoiled little brat who knows nothing of the world. Commandant Himura has his own reasons and you should learn to respect that if you wish to become a good ruler of our people."

"He is the best swordsman I know! I have to learn from the best!"

"I agree with you my Prince, he is the best but he is also a man of war and he wishes you to be a man of peace."

The General's words stilled the boy as he turned around to face Okita in search of an opinion.

The old man closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Hiko is right. Himura is the best but his hands are full of blood… He does not wish you to be tainted like him. You must understand that he did this for your own good, Prince Yahiko…"

The boy released from Hiko's grasp and faced the retreating silhouette of the red haired man.

_I want to learn to be stronger and you are the perfect teacher. I'm not giving up!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The men were gathered in the centre of the encampment facing a tall man with dark blond hair as he grasped the reigns of a magnificent dark stallion.

The man kept laughing as he retold the sordid details of his latest conquest.

Suddenly the crowd silenced as a shadow approached the tall man.

He turned around and smirked.

"Raven… Here is your horse."

But she said nothing as she came closer and retrieved the reigns from his filthy hands.

As she prepared to climb to the horse she felt him coming closed and pushing her body towards his.

She smirked softly as she felt her back coming in contact with the man's too warm body.

"Have you considered my offer, Raven?" He whispered into her ear.

"You underestimate me officer. I don't sell myself."

"You are nothing but a woman and it's a woman's duty to obey the man."

His wandering hand gripped her waist as his dirty tongue darted out to lick her earlobe.

"I'm a soldier, not a whore." She answered in a calm tone of voice.

"But a woman nevertheless underneath all that cloths…"

"What is he doing?" The young captain asked the dark haired woman next to him.

Her answer was a groan.

"Men… You think that we have our legs opened for you all the time!"

"Miss Megumi!" The young captain cried out as he blushed considerably. "Miss Megumi, I've never…"

"Oh Captain, I don't mean you personally, I mean men in general… And it's quite clear that this lad is trying his luck with Raven…"

"It's Lieutenant Cho… Poor guy, he thinks he can break her…"

"Is he stupid or what! Doesn't he know what she is capable of doing!" The woman's beautiful lips curled into a cunning smile as she ran a delicate hand through her long hair.

"Ah Miss Megumi, he only arrived a few days ago, he hasn't seen Raven in action yet…"

"Oh but he will." A coy smile blossomed on her red lips.

Raven rolled her eyes as the man ventured his hand lower. It was clear that she was loosing her patience.

"Come on woman…" His alcoholic breath reaching her nostrils.

_It's time to end the game…_

"Don't trust too much in your sexual abilities." She teased slightly.

"What!" The man spitted out in anger only to pale considerably as he felt something very sharp near his genitals.

_How! I didn't even felt her moving!"_

"I'm not your type big guy. I'm a dangerous one for you to mess up with." Her voice growing dangerous by the second. "If you want to keep your balls I suggest you take two steps back. It would be a shame to loose the only thing that makes you a man…"

The man, visibly upset, gave two steps back and couldn't help but admire the woman who stood before him.

Long legs hidden by a pair of tight dark pants... A white shirt covered her upper part. She had a pair of high knee dark boots and her hair was caught up in a bun.

He was already imagining her underneath him, her long and well shaped legs entangled with his, her flushed form begging and screaming for more.

_No woman refuses me._

His pride attacked him as he continued to face her back.

Megumi groaned again and whispered.

"Moron…" As if she guessed the man's next move.

Raven sensed the moment the man's hand headed towards his sword to unsheathe it.

"Couldn't you be a nice idiot and leave me alone…?"

"No woman refuses me!" The man cried out as he raised his sword to attack her.

Raven's lips twisted into an evil smirk.

_So typical…_

Her arm raised, her elbow meeting the hand who wielded the sword in a perfect timing while her back was still facing him.

The rest became blurry to the confused man as he saw the woman disappearing before his eyes.

_What!_

In fact she didn't disappear.

She kneeled and twisted her body, allowing her leg to knock down the tall man.

When he realized he had his back on the dusty floor, the woman sitting painfully on his chest, knocking out the breath from his lungs and the same dagger that she had used to threaten his genitals just a few minutes ago dangerously close to his throat.

"So big guy, life is full of surprises, isn't it?" Her voice full of irony. "I could cut off your head right here, right now." She emphasized the last words as she pressed harder the dagger against his skin, cutting it slightly in the process. "But you are one lucky bastard thanks to the respect I owe to Commandant Gensai. Never bother me again. Be a man and live with it." She said as she got up and put away the dagger.

A boy with short dark hair and big dark eyes approached the woman.

"Are you hurt?" The boy asked softly. "I think you scared him." The boy concluded laughing in a light voice.

"You think so…? Maybe…"

Colour had disappeared from the man's face as his shaking fingers touched his damped throat.

"You cut me…" The man whispered still bewildered by all that had happened.

"Don't worry, it will soon fade unlike other parts of your body that I could have removed permanently."

"Are we leaving or not?" The boy's voice suddenly broke the tension as he tapped his small foot, visibly impatient.

"Coming kid." Raven slightly laughed as she caressed his wild bangs.

On that moment, the crowd stepped aside to allow the old Commandant to pass.

"Look Commandant Gensai, she cut me!" The man screamed as he got up and pointed towards his throat.

"Shut up Cho, she punished you for your insolence.

The man paled even more.

Raven climbed to the horse and offered a hand to the boy as he also climbed.

"Comfortable?" Raven asked as she felt his little hands surrounding her waist.

The boy happily nodded.

The crowd dispersed and Raven could see Megumi already riding her own horse, waiting for her.

Turning around one last time, she exchanged an understanding look with Gensai, before leaving the encampment.

"Good luck, Raven… Kaoru…" The old Commandant whispered to the wind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I just hope that the war ends soon. I'm tired of all this." The woman spoke out as she grabbed a piece of bread from her bag.

"I know Megumi… I'm sorry… Perhaps you didn't want to come…" Raven apologised as she stretched her legs.

"And stay behind with that group of horny gorillas! Never!"

Raven just laughed.

"Not all are bad."

"Yeah maybe a hand full of them in a battalion of 5000 men…"

Raven chuckled.

"You are probably right."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"You know you can trust on me don't you?"

Her dark blue eyes flashed something as she turned to face Megumi.

"I see what you mean and no, I do not wish to burden you with my thoughts."

"But Kaoru…"

"There are things that I have to face on my own. These ghosts belong to me…" She finished with a whisper. "By the way, where is Yue?" She asked with a stronger voice.

Her voice sounded suddenly concerned as her eyes scanned around to look for the boy.

"I respect your decision then… I sure he is by the lake we saw just a few meters ago… I'm going to look for him…"

"Don't worry Megumi, I will do that. Rest a little bit more. As soon as I return, we have to leave. We can't afford to loose more time."

"How many hours do we have before us?"

"I would say 4 hours if it doesn't start to rain." Kaoru answered as she turned her eyes towards the sky. "Keep your gun with you. I will be right back." She recommended as she walked towards a small path that disappeared into a small forest.

She took a deep breath, something she could hardly do when she was on the battlefield.

After a few minutes of walking she found herself facing a small but beautiful lake, concealed by tall trees.

Before her stood the boy, his back facing her.

"Hey kid."

Sparkling dark eyes turned to face her.

"Are you tired, kid?"

"Not really." The boy answered as he shook his head.

"We are almost there, Yue."

"Good… Can you feel it?" He asked his voice growing serious.

"Yeah…"

"What does it mean?" The boy asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know angel… It can mean life or death… But it certainly means a radical change…"

"I don't want you to die…" The boy whispered as he turned around and hugged her as best as he could.

"I've promised you before. No matters what happens, I will always return to you… my son…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** This is it! The third chapter of this story! Tell me what you think, please! And I'm sorry for the mistakes that you will find…

I want to thank to all who read and reviewed this story! You make it happen! Thank you very much!

Big thanks to:

**Aya45**

**Unforgivable Horror**

**Via x Infinito**

**manga girl 234**

**Reignashii**

**happyloveygirl**

**raen **

**fudge **

**Melany**

**Anonymous but very interested**

**Beauty Eclipsed**

**noneedforprozac27**

**sulou**

**antica**

**angel-tears-16**

**moon**

**Wolf Jade **

**Royal blueKitsune**

You guys rock!

Now, I must get back to my notebook to start the next chapter of _The Other Side of the Moon_! Hopefully it will be out soon!

Thank you very much!

Kisses from Portugal!


End file.
